TORMENTED
by monkey121luffy
Summary: This is a story that is generally about Danny losing his mind there will be a lot of torture internally and externally. Self harming mild, course language, violence on a maxed scale and even some mental abuse that sends poor danny spiraling into despair. So deep he may never escape.
1. Chapter 1

Tormented

-Ok so i'm writing this in a bit of a depression it's just to let out my own darker feelings towards life without doing something really bad or anything i may add chapters to it if i drift further down my road of turmoil.

-luffy

Chapter 1

The young male teen with black hair and a white t-shirt stood at the end of the street just down the road from casper high. He had spent another day getting bruised and bullied by dash. He hadn't even had his friends to support him on that crisp autumn evening. He just spent the day running and trying to avoid being seen by his co-horts when 'going ghost'. After the hard day he sighed retreating to his own thoughts. Deciding holding in the emotion was better than letting the world know he was upset.

I'm danny fenton, a totally normal teenage boy with completely normal hobbies, normal friends, and an average life; with absolutely nothing abnormal about it. Tsk ya right... It had been a month since the incident in the lab that gave me my powers. Sure at first it was fun but at the end of the day i'm just...just a freak not a boy not a ghost. I figured the outcast feeling would subside one day.

But no that's not my fate I started off fighting random ghosts, and saving the lives of innocent people of course then I got labeled with that idiotic name Inviso Bill, wonder who the brains behind was. That's not even the worst of it when things started getting really hairy. That started with my parents trying to rip me apart molecule by molecule every time they saw me in THAT form. But I couldn't hate them. It's not like they knew, but it still hurt, If that wasn't bad enough though don't get me started on the guys in white.

Danny sighed as his thoughts ran in turmoil. Like most days he was in a bad mood. Sam often comparing him to the goths she listened to on poetry night at her favorite book store after the incident. At first it was ok for him to just keep his thoughts inside but they were quickly drowning him in despair. His conscious thoughts consumed with, why they can't except me, and why am i a freak of nature not even meant to exist here. He shook his head violently as he realised human or ghost he would never be free from the torment. His eyes stinging with forced back tears.

Thoughts consuming me as I felt my sanity slipping from my grasp. I feel the desire to hurt the things around me and I don't know how to stop it. My friends had recommended therapy but we all came to the conclusion it was a bad idea. M-maybe I can go into the forest again or the ghost zone I can hurt those who want to hurt me.

Yes hurt them show them no mercy after all they wouldn't show us any…

Danny's head shot up and looked around abruptly. He was growling and transformed shouting out into the distance. "WHO SAID THAT SHOW YOURSELF!" He hissed but when nothing happened he slowly drifted back to the pavement scratching his head thoughtlessly.

What was that? I could have swore that the voice was close by or something? Well that's ok I can figure it out tomorrow I just want to find a way out of this painful hole so I can see the light again. Even if it is just temporarily. I can't handle this anymore I need it gone…

In the past he had managed to find a way out of his turmoil but after fighting Penelope spectra he had felt this darkness growing within himself that was steadily growing harder and harder to fight.

Stop fighting me. Let me in Danny you know you want to...

Danny felt a cold shiver run down his spine as everything inside him screamed. DON'T TRUST THE VOICE. He shook his head looking around again. "Is that voice inside of my head? If it is then why is it so painful to listen too.

Trust in me Danny, I am you, and you are I. We are one and you know I'm right they must pay for all the pain they put us through. They must feel how you feel. How we are tormented.

NO I CAN'T IT'S NOT RIGHT! I JUST NEED TO SUCK IT UP. I'M JUST BEING A BABY...right

Alright Danny have it your way but you must never let your guard down. Or everything you love will be mine remember. You can't protect anyone or anything without me because I am Danny Phantom.

Ok so its like three in the morning but I think I like how that turned out so I might make this into a whole new story if I get enough views and followers maybe some comments. -luffy out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny stood at the foot of his parents house feeling like a stranger in his own home. The thought made him smile, but not with happiness or joy it was a cold smile. It made him feel unwelcome. But the feeling died when someone had slammed their hand on his back greeting him. He turned to see a rather average sized female standing behind him. She was wearing a bright blue jumpsuit with rather large exaggerated looking goggles.

"Hey Son help me with the groceries." Smiled his mother who was standing in front of the fenton family assault vehicle. D looked at her a moment from shaded eyes before smiling weakly and nodding. "Of course mom." He chimed grabbing a handful of bags lifting them carefully out of the vehicle. "So are these going into the kitchen or the lab?" He asked staring down at the bags full of mechanical equipment than others full of food. He just looked at them deciding he would just take them inside and go from there when she didn't answer.

Great more chores to add to that stupid growing list my father keeps giving me. Why can't I just have one day but NO not in this fucking life time. Wait did I really just think that? That felt good to think, but mom would be appalled if I started talking like that. No i can never think like that again.

He shook his head abruptly as he entered the kitchen followed closely by his mom. "Sweetie what's the matter? You seem like you're having a bad day." She stated placing the bags on the table next to the ones Danny brought in. Danny looked down a moment and sighed he wanted so badly to tell her everything. But he knew he couldn't trust them. "No mom I'm fine I'm just gonna go upstairs for a bit if you need me." Maddie nodded

Don't trust anyone but yourself Danny that could be dangerous to both our health. You can't trust her she wants to hurt you just like our idiot of a father figure.

SHUT UP! You're not real you're just in my head. Just like all my other thoughts.

"Ok sweetheart, But remember your chores you know how your father gets when you forget to do them." She smiled softly putting away the groceries not noticing the look of disdain and anger corrupt Danny's face. "Of course mom I won't i'll go ahead and look into that." With that he retreated to the silence of his own bedroom.

I might as well look at the list of chores that my dad gave me, I mean if I do a couple of things on the list they will get off my back for the day…

But they shouldn't be on our back anyway. We save them and everyone else they should be bowing to us. But no instead we kowtow to their idiotic whims. Come on Danny you know I right let's just do it.

LEAVE ME ALONE PHANTOM! I can't deal with you and everything else go away please go away…

He screamed internally tears stinging his eyes once again as he felt his body weaken from the mental strain. "I don't want to hurt anyone… I never wanted that With this power I need to be responsible...Right?"

HA HA HA Ya right you don't need to hurt anyone what do you think you do to Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost and the last one doesn't really do anything wrong you just like hurting him. Don't you see. You could control both and all you would need is practice with our powers.

Danny shuddered at how cold and malicious the voice was sounding. but for some reason all he could do was listen. He felt a twinge in his chest saying to him. If you did that then everyone would be forced to accept me. But he quickly shot down the thought with, That's not really living though is it.

No I can't even if it would mean global acceptance I'm not vlad…

HA OH nieve Danny you're smarter than that man. You know that or could it be you don't want to believe that. He's looking at a smaller picture but you can see it can't you our version of a perfect future with you as the soul king of it all worldwide acceptance and a girlfriend you know maybe Sam.

She would hate me if I did that, Wait I-I don't

Stop being a coward! I don't care what girl you could have any. however though, If you don't want to follow me then go ahead bury the pain once again with you knife I know what you keep under your bed. You know that will silence me for at least awhile.

Danny somehow knew that phantom was smiling. But he was right all it would take is a few injuries and the release would drive him back. "M-maybe just once o-or twice…" He muttered no longer even feeling himself reach for the serrated blade. It felt so good in his hand as he stared at it closely before going for his upper arm under his shirt slicing the skin on top of old scars that had started to heal. After about three cuts he laid back on his bed staring at the wounds watching them bleed knowing that if he had been in his ghost form ghost they wouldn't have even hurt let alone bleed.

But the feeling made him feel. Normal. For once he felt he was just a human the blood reminding him that he was truly alive. After long minutes past and the wounds had already stopped bleeding. He sighed and walked over to his desk going into the bottom drawer. Pulling out a first aid kit to place some small waterproof bandages on his arm staring at them one last time before walking back to his bed.

Maybe I can nap first then when I wake up I can handle that stupid chores list. When I don't feel so drained. Why did he have to start talk to me. A-am I losing it?

He thought but he was slowly closing his eyes accepting the relief of the brisk nap sleep quickly overtaking him.

OK so that seems like a nice stopping point for now I might write another chapter today depending on how I feel Idk -Luffy out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time danny woke up it was already later into the night he shivered briefly as he looked around his darkened room sleepily. Letting out a soft sigh he walked over to his desk and flipped on the lamp. Looking at the half finished drawing of a rocket ship he had started that morning because he had some time before he had to leave for school. After a moment of recalling that morning he quickly came back reaching up to pull off a sticky note on the frame of the desk reading it carefully. "So I need to change the ecto converters again, Put a handle on the vault, Oh ya and I need to clean out the fridge full of bad ghost experiments and label the new samples...Fun" He grumbled sarcastically.

Damn it all. Why can't jazz, dad, or mom do these there not even that hard to do there just tedious as hell man and it would take dad two minutes to do the task. I can't believe this. I'm starting to think I have a problem and I'm pretty sure it's my dad's fault.

My Dad he's such a buffoon I love him sure, but... my god I can't take it maybe vlad was right...of course he is still a seriously crazed fruitloop. But he could teach me things I can't learn on my own. No Danny you can't he's your enemy.

He sighed slightly shaking away his thoughts before heading down to the lab. His hand crumpling up the post it note as he slowly descended the stairs to the basement. The glowing light from the portal illuminating the otherwise darkened room. "Ok so first I need to change the ecto-converters then I have to go to the vault… That one's gonna be fun i think i'll just use my powers to connect it up without taking apart the outer handle." He mumbled moving around the cluttered and in his opinion disgustingly messy lab. The trash cans were overfilled and that was on his ever growing chore list as well.

Why do I have to feel so lost. Man this sucks, I'm lonely I wish i could have talked to sam and tucker but they went on a vacation together… I really wish my parents weren't so strict. "BE HOME AT 10! YOU CAN'T MISS A FEW DAYS OF SCHOOL! YOU GOT ANOTHER D Sorry son but you're grounded until further notice." I mocked aloud angered by their words. I just wish I could tell them why I failed, why I'm late. If only I could feel like they would accept me. I scoffed as I picked up the tools to change the converters one by one removing the old and replacing them with new ones.

Once they were changed he slowly drifted over to one of the trash cans that was mostly empty and started to clean up the lab throwing away the trash, moving and organizing books along with anything else out of place picking up a beaker and staring at it. It had been a long time but he was able to hold fragile things again without breaking them anymore. He smiled slightly. Back when being a hero was fun and not… A chore between his parents, school life, and hero work he didn't often find time to himself but every chance he had was glorious no one needing him for anything or wanting to rag on him like his sister Jazz did more often than not. "Maybe i'll go for a flight tonight clear my thoughts when I'm done here… Oh and after the vault door thing I think i'll clean out the fridge when I get back."

When I thought about my flight I had quicken up my pace and finished with both the door and the lab taking the trash upstairs, before going back to my room to sneak out the window so the noise didn't wake up my parents. He smiled softly opening the window and changing into my ghost form. I took a deep breath and chimed "it's been a nice day though I mean sure I was chased by dash and his stupid 'posse' But I haven't done a lot of ghost chasing today.

I shouldn't have jinxed myself though just thinking that. The moment I said something my ghost sense went off. I growled slightly as I tried to find the ghost looking around feeling the tension come back into my body not knowing where they were was worse then them being there.

I turned again looking in every direction but the moment I did I felt a sting in my shoulders and then the earth plowing into my body. "WHO'S THERE SHOW YOURSELF!" I howled quickly getting up as a tight feeling in my chest resounded through my body when a large ghost viking looking ghost with a bright green beard and spike chain mail with a rather stereotypical helmet showed up.

It was a nice cloud free night with hundreds of stars on the rather quiet night before Danny was attacked being pushed into the ground hard before standing again at first Danny was baffled and couldn't find the culprit but then right in front of him a six foot man appeared grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up squeezing his vocals shut before he could say anything else. The man laughed and chimed, "I came to warn you boy you're day of reckoning is at hand so enjoy what little life you have left." With that the man stuck danny a grand total of five times in the stomach as hard as he could before dropping him and laughing. "That was your warning So make peace with it." He grinned and chimed. "MY MASTER WILL RETURN AND YOU WILL BE DOOMED!" With that the ghost melted into ecto goo.

Danny coughed and wheezed landing in the puddle weak and unable to catch his breath his body shaking in pain as he just curled into the pain tears wanting to roll out of his eyes. "W-what -d-did h-he m-m…" He flinched and tried to concentrate on healing his internal organs which were definitely hurting. "Mean…"

I must have laid there in the street for a good three minutes before I was even able to walk. I lost more time when I had to walk out of the roud to hide the goo dripping and soaking into my outfit and I couldn't go intangible I don't know what he did but it disrupted my powers. He thought before sitting down again this time out of sight behind a dark green dumpster. I can't worry about that now I need to heal.

Ok so I know it's a little short but I mean at least I'm giving this story a plot so I hope you enjoy -luffy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey so I'm curious how you feel about how I've been writing the chapters in third then first person please tell me if you think I should change it or not. -Luffy**

 **I panted feeling my heart pounding heavily in my chest as I cried out the viking ghost chasing me off a cliff sending me hurtling into darkness the ground around me changing into a large silver haired green eyed ghost laughing. "I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T WIN WITHOUT ME!" The boy laughed hysterically grabbing danny and squeezing. "YOU'RE USELESS WITHOUT ME! FOREVER ALONE! NOT ALIVE NOT DEAD A FREAK WHO TALKS TO HIMSELF!"**

 **Laughed the disembodied head as I screamed "NO I-I…" He felt his eyes sting as the voice interrupted him. "BEWARE THE TRUTH WILL COME TO YOU!" He shouted at me before throwing me down sending me spiraling into the darkness alone as the emptiness took hold sending and a bright light flashed in my eyes and the guys in white and my parents had broken me open laughing as they cut out his heart and screamed. "WAKE UP!"**

Danny shot up panting heavily as the sky showed a weak pink against the slowly growing sunrise. He wiped away the cold sweat from his brow and curled up leaning against the dumpster. "I-I'm not alone I-i have friends and t-they know and accept the truth so why do I feel so alone." He cried tears rolling down his cheeks stinging his now closed wounds. HE hurt so badly he was sure that the ghost had actually managed to break a rib or two when he turned back and slowly made his way back to his house transforming only for a short time to get back into his room where he heard his mom shouting for him to come for breakfast. "I-I'll be down in a bit I just got to get dressed." He stated unable to shout back his body hurting so badly as he moved but he couldn't tell his parents about it so he decided to just got cleaned up and changed hiding new bruises with his clothes. He sighed softly as Danny phantom laughed.

 _ **Got you got your ass kicked didn't you! If you needed help you could have always cried out for help I mean really look at you. Broken rib busted pride and even worse you were beat by something that wasn't even a ghost.**_

 **I Shouted out loud, "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP! IT COULDN'T BE HELPED HE WAS SO STRONG!" He growled only to get a knock on his door. "Danny are you ok who are you talking to.**

 **I shot a glance at the door and walked over, "U-um n-no one I was just talking to myself." He stated coldly opening the door getting a gasp from jazz. "Danny what happened to your face you got a big bruise on your cheek. I reached up and covered it with my hand. "It's nothing just when I went down to the basement last night to change the ecto-converter I ran into the door it's nothing serious." I lied lowering my hand.**

He was glad jazz had accepted the explanation since she knew he didn't often turn on the lights to the basement when everyone was asleep. He got the same thing from his parents and though skeptical they accepted it as well.

After breakfast he quickly left for school smiling, today Sam and tucker was going to be there in the middle of school to the end so he would actually get to talk to them about what had happened to him the night before.

 _ **Ugh not those losers again. Why do you even talk to them. Spat Danny phantom then chirping, You should just stay away from them you don't need anyone but me.**_

 **Ya no I'd rather have them. I scowled crossing my arms. Besides you almost got me in trouble this morning because I shouted out loud at you. I can't believe this why can't you just leave me alone.**

 _ **Danny I am you just as much as you are me without me you are nothing and your little nightmare last night should have made it clear even to you. YOU TRAPPED WITHOUT ME.**_

Danny could hear him laughing and sighed, "Yeah I know you're me so why can't I get you to shut up." He spat walking down the quieted street before turning the corner to see the school where flash was waiting for him with a grin holding up the trimester score card with several D's on it. He crumpled it up and pounded his fist against his hand causing Danny to shiver. "I-I think i'll take another entrance today." He grumbled as his thoughts broke up.

 **Coward I could take him. I could easily get past him but I can't or else I won't be able live down the fact that i'm a freak. Freak right I will never be normal again. MAybe I should just let him hurt me. Maybe if I'm lucky this time he'll just kill me. Not like he's not the only one who wants me dead.**

But despite Danny's inner struggle he continued to run he couldn't help it his inner instinct was telling him he wanted to live and he wanted to keep it that way. "LEAVE ME ALONE DASH!" He shouted as Dash closed the distance between them. "I'M GOING TO TAKE OUT EVERY D I GOT LAST SEMESTER OUT ON YOUR HIDE!" Dash howled like a dog chasing a bone. Danny turned the corner and quickly darted behind a trashcan turning invisible and disappearing he decided it would be best to lay low. When he got to the front of the school he emerged from the bushes gripping his rib cage panting heavily as the pain seared up again. "Ow ow ow…" He whimpered walking in slowly just before the first bell. He wanted to cry again as he forced himself to walk into his class.

 **Why can't I catch a break I just want an easy day where no one is trying to kill me our hurt me. Is that to much to ask I mean really, Between getting my but kicked by ghosts and by dash I'm gonna need to go to the nurse's office if I'm not careful and then I need to ask her once again to please keep everything a secret from the school and my parents. I'm pretty sure she thinks my parents are beating me up… Though that's not completely wrong but to be fair they don't know I'm a ghost…**

 _ **So why not tell them huh I mean really all I hear you do is complain but you never try to fix the problem.**_

 **Because what if they don't accept me I mean really. They want to rip me apart molecule by molecule. When they don't know what if when they find out they decide to take me and turn me over to the Guys in white or 's no guarantee they won't do it.**

 _ **Then quite you bitching and just deal with it. Seriously you sound like a girl. Spat Danny who just laughed when Danny screamed in frustration.**_

Danny plotted his head on his desk tired from all the drama when Mr. Lancer smiled, "Alright class it's time for a pop quiz. Danny listened to the entire class groan. Danny was the only one thinking at least that's normal.

 **Alright so thats a nice place to stop if you're enjoying this story favorite and drop me a comment about how you feel about the way I'm typing this I want to know if I should go back to how I normally type or not. -Luffy out**


	5. authors notes

**I'm sorry new chapter are taking so long to make. My labtop is broken so I have to wright this chapter at the library and I only had a limited amount of time for 5 stories. I also wanted to ask all of my followers willing to help me to go here trans-ftm-surgery-fund if you want to know more about why i haven't been posting and having severe depression read my profile.**

 **-Luffy out**


End file.
